holly_webbfandomcom-20200215-history
Mermaids
Mermaids are magical creatures of the sea with the heads and torsos of beautiful women and the tails and fins of a fish. They are mentioned in many books but make an appearance in The Mermaid's Daughter. Description Mermaids, or mergirls, are legendary beings who dwell in the depths of the sea. They spend their days exploring the briny depths, dancing in the waves, gliding and frolicking in the deep sea. They will sometimes surface and lounge on rocks and sand banks to gossip, sing and comb their hair. When singing, they use their magic to hide themselves but sometimes, snippets of their singing slips through and enchants mortals. Mermaids can speak the languages of humans but it is implied that they have their own language and names for places. Like the water horses, they may be immortal as they have been around for centuries. Nature Mermaids are mysterious beings who keep to themselves and prefer to keep away from humans. Mermaids value their freedom and secrecy so much that they will lure a person underwater to keep the secret. They have a soft spot for children as they let Mia watch them swim and play. Because of their preference to remain a secret, they know very little about the surface world. Even the ships they see so often are referred to as "shadows" by them. However, this by no means mermaids are not intelligent. On the contrary, they know a great deal about the world below the waves and magic, things that even the water horses are unaware of. They are as or more intelligent than humans and can speak their language with ease. Mermaids are very loyal to each other and care about one another like true sisters. Being deemed a sister by a mermaid is a sign of how strong their bond is. Appearance A mermaid's head and torso resembles and gorgeous and exquisite woman or young girl with long, thick locks like seaweed adorned with pearl and shell combs, sharp white teeth and pale, deep-water skin that rarely ever feels the rays of the sun. They dress in tops woven from seaweed. Their bodies are lithe from swimming and their fingers are connected by fine, greenish webbing and end in sharp nails. A mermaid's most famous characteristic is her long, smooth tail covered in fish scales which ends with large, lacy fins. While their eel-like tails appear slender and delicate, they are really powerful and strong. Their scales shimmer with the same oiled radiance as an ordinary fish and come in many jewelled hues like emerald green or deep golden amber. Like their scales, their hair varies widely in hues like golden red, silvery blonde and even red, orange and purple. Powers and Abilities Mermaids are amphibious beings who can breathe both water and air and survive in the ocean depths and on the sea's surface. They can survive out of the water but their fish tails bind them to the water. Their fish tails enable them to glide through the water with unmatched agility and grace. In the water, mermaids can swim faster than a water horse can gallop. A mergirl's body can withstand the intense pressure of the deep sea and their senses are attuned to life below the waves. Their sharp teeth and tails are strong and make them excellent hunters. Mermaids have the gift of magic and can use it to keep themselves hidden from sight, summon sea creatures and break spells. Their voices are very powerful, too powerful for mortals to hear. Mermaids also possess powerful water magic and can manipulate the ebb and flow of the sea. They can temporarily grant someone the ability to breathe below the waves and awaken the magic someone has sealed away. Their magic is strongest when they are out in the open, deep sea. Known Mermaids * Ara * Emerald Mermaid * Mermaid Knocker Appearances * The Mermaid's Sister * The Chocolate Dog * The Water Horse (mentioned) * Lily (mentioned) * Lily and the Traitor's Spell (mentioned) * Emily Feather and the Enchanted Door (mentioned) * Emily Feather and the Secret Mirror (mentioned) * Rose (mentioned) History The Mermaid's Daughter After Mia's mother and brother were sent away, she began to have dreams about the ocean and mermaids. Everyone smells of pooo Trivia * Mermaids are possibly related to nixies as both have waterweed hair and greenish webs between their hands. It is unknown if mermaids are considered water fairies like the nixies. * Mermaids may be immune to jellyfish stings. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Magical characters